


Forbidden Affair

by OnlyDarknessAwaits1369



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Slightly Canon Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369/pseuds/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369
Summary: Kakashi was his most loyal knight, so the king trusted him to never lay a finger on his prized gem. But unknown to him and everyone who dwells inside the palace, on every forth night when Kakashi makes his rounds, he would sneak inside Iruka’s chambers and make love to him like no man can ever do, not even the ruler himself.KakaIru. Shounen-Ai, don't like, don't read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All this craziness started when my cheating colleague at work tried to get back with the girl he cheated with while I was sitting near them.
> 
> The no longer interested mistress was like.. "Why are you here?" and the desperate guy was like, "why are you asking?" and i was like, "oh, those words were interesting." and hence, this story was born. A;though completely different from what really happen, they were still the bases of this baby. So yeah, carry on...

Inside his chambers lies Iruka, the royal consort. His charge is the ruler himself. No man was allowed to neither touch nor stare at him too long for the king was a very easily jealous lover. Anyone dares disobey this rule and gets caught would immediately be executed. The only man allowed to interact with him beside the king and his chambermaids is the commander of the royal guards, Hatake Kakashi. He was his most loyal knight, so the king trusted him to never lay a finger on his prized gem. But unknown to him and everyone who dwells inside the palace, on every forth night when Kakashi makes his rounds, he would sneak inside Iruka’s chambers and make love to him like no man can ever do, not even the ruler himself.

It was right that way. He was the first after all. He was his lover long before the king noticed Iruka at the Royal Academy and took him in as his favorite concubine. He was always there for him with the only except of the day Iruka was force to whore himself to the king. They grew up together and basically had each other’s backs, that only changed when Kakashi went out to fight the battle at the Hanabi Bridge and Iruka was taken away. He is just lucky that the king trusted his childhood relationship with the ex-scholar or else he wouldn’t be able to breathe the same air as his dolphin again. No one ever knew about their intimate bond even long before, but as their forbidden nights continued, suspicions began to grow. It was only a matter of time when the rumors reaches the king’s ears and he would get executed. But he care not. Iruka was worth dying that much. He just wished that they shared the same ideals with the person who owns his heart. Lately, they haven’t been lovey dovey. After the rumors started, Iruka would no longer open his door, wouldn’t even acknowledge him when they pass each other at the hallway. It had already been six months and Iruka was still ignoring him. He did not know what to do anymore. He had already tried everything. He was lost without his dolphin and that made him very desperate, enough to ask the only person NOT allowed to suspect their forbidden affair.

He requested a friendly audience alone and got miraculously granted. But he should have known better. Just when he had successfully convinced the selfless Iruka to commemorate and elope with him, the king suddenly bolted in and caught them red handed. He was immediately captured and put into jail. The same thing happened to Iruka, only he would not be in an old dingy dungeon but at a place the king himself only knew, where he plans to have Iruka all to himself.

Kakashi’s execution was immediate, before the first light on the same dawn. Luckily, words were hastily spread and his loyal men came to his immediate rescue. Rebellion against the tyrannical and obsessed king rise upon the kingdom soil as Kakashi made haste to catch his dearly beloved on time.

When Kakashi arrived, the ship that was set to sail Iruka away just embarked. The commander did not waste time. With his mighty stallion, he jumped and boarded the sailing ship with valor. He fought tooth and nail to save Iruka. And when the pathetic king was the only one standing in his and Iruka’s happiness, Kakashi did not hesitate to send the bane of their happily ever after to the fire pits of hell where he truly belongs, the end..

 

_“EEEHHHHH!!!!!????”_

_“That was it!!!??”_

_“Wahh!! Bakasensei!!”_

_“Hmph. Pathetic.”_

The chorus of unsatisfied trio filled the serene lake where they were currently having their afternoon break.

The silver haired jounin smiled in amusement at his team before something caught his eyes from the distance that completely made his day.

“Maa, why don’t we leave what happened next to our imaginations, shall we? Wouldn’t want to make a certain someone mad for telling you kids something beyond your age.” And with that, he stood up and meets the center of his affection half way with a kiss on the cheek.

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshi! Another one for me! YAY! I thank everyone for all your support to my previous works, hope this too would receive the same attention as its seniors. Hehe.. Anyway, this is my very poor attempt of including the whole Team 7 into the mix, all though there is a particular konoichi I really didn’t want to include but its either that or use another character who doesn’t really fit the picture. So yeah, thanks for reading and hope you guys would leave a couple of says before going. Til next time!


End file.
